Collision
by lido-bunny
Summary: While running away from a crowd of fangirls, Uchiha, Sasuke bumps into Haruno, Sakura. A talkative, klutzy..in other words "annoying". What happens when Mr. Arrogant and the Miss Sunshine keep on having accidential encounters? Is happiness contageous?


**Just thought I write a story like this...it was a random story that popped into my head and i thought i write it. So enjoy!**

Chapter 1

I Met You

(_Sasuke POV_)

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"UGH!"

I sped through the hallway of Konaha High School trying to avoid the stampede of fan girls chasing after me. I then turned to the next hallway and quickly turned to the first classroom on me left. As I ran into the room I bumped into someone when trying to close the sliding door.

"SASUKE-KUUUUN! WHERE ARE YOU!"

I slightly looked out the small window on the door to check if the coast was clear. I then turned to the person I just bumped into. The first thing I noticed was that she was on the ground and she had pink hair…I mean who wouldn't notice the pink hair? No one in this school has pink hair!

She was sitting on the ground holding onto her ankle. She then looked up at me worriedly with her emerald eyes.

"Uchiha-san? Are you ok?" she asked. I raised my eyebrows in confusion _'Uchiha-san?'_

"Hn. Shouldn't I be asking you that?"o_O

"I know…but I'm fine; I just twisted my ankle that's all. But are you ok?" I nodded and she returned a smile at me. She then struggle to get up and I grabbed her arm and helped her up. "Thanks for helping but really, I'm fine I can help myself."

"You really expect me to believe that you're ok?" o_O

"Yes! It happens all the time so I'll be fine! So please let me go." I let her go so she can walk on her own. "Ahh!" But she fell forward and once again I grabbed her arm. I moved my head towards her.

"You were saying?" _'How annoying…' -_-…_

"That was just a coincidence…" she pouted then turned her head the other direction. As she straightened herself up I noticed she was about 5 feet tall…short compared to me, I was 6"2'.

"You're short." I stated

"I'm not that short!..." she complained and looked back. "I'm like five foot two for your information!"

"No…you're more like five foot or below."

"No! I am not!"

"Hn. Whatever. You're still short."

"I know…"she pouted and faced her head to the floor.

'How childish…' "Hn. Annoying. Come on I'll help you go out."

I helped her to her locker to help change her shoes, then helped her out the school.

"Why are you helping me?"She asked confusingly.

"Hn." -_-

"Okay then…" She said awkwardly, "Well…thanks for your help today Uchiha-san, but if you can please let me go so I can start walking home that'll be great."

"You're going to walk home?" I looked at her confused and she nodded, "Are you crazy?" o_O

"Nooo…I always walk home." She answered.

"With an injured leg?" '_Is she an idiot?'_ o_O

"Well yeah…I did it once before and-WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I picked her up and put her over my shoulder and walked towards my car. "Put me down!" I opened the door to my black Bentley and put her in the passenger seat. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you home?" -_-

"But I said I can walk!"_

"Hn. Annoying." I shut the door and went to the other side of the car. As I got into the car she looked around as if she was lost or confused.

"Seriously Uchiha-san I can walk myself home."

"Its fine, I already got you into my car now tell me how to get to your house."

_**A 20 minutes later***_

'_She's crazy if she really wanted to walk home'_

"I'm sorry Uchiha-san." She spoke up.

"Hn. "

"If I wasn't in your way then I wouldn't have hurt myself…and…and I wouldn't have put u into all this trouble and…"

"Okay! I get it."

"Sorry…." -_-'

"Hn."

"Oh and I'm sorry I-"

"Hn. Do you ever stop apologizing? It's annoying."

"Sorr-"She then cupped her mouth, "…but I forgot to introduce myself…I'm Haruno, Sakura." she smiled.

"Hn."

"Right here, my house is the brown one on the right." I parked my car in front of the gate of the house. "Thanks for driving me home."

"Hn,"

As she stepped out of the car I turned off the engine and got out of the car and helped her to her house. We walked pass the gates and to the front door.

"Thanks Uchiha-san but you-"before she can even finish the door opened.

"SAKU-CHAN!" cried a small little boy with red hair and green eyes. ^_^

"HIRO!" she cried. ^_^

"Welcome back Sakura-chan!"^_^

"Sakura-chan welcome back!" a woman around her mid 30s with brown hair and brown eyes walked into the door way."*Gasp* honey are you ok? What happened?" O_O

"It's nothing mom, I just bumped into Uchiha-san and got hurt so he took me home. That's all."

"Oh!" she chuckled and turned to give me a smile, "Thank you Uchiha-san, why don't you come in for a while?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes." She move aside so we can walk in, "luckily for you Sakura your uncle is here today so he can wrap up your leg ok dear."

"Yes mom." ^_^

"Take a seat you guys, I'll be right back."

"Uchiha-san…I'm sorry for troubling you…"

"Hn. Its fine don't worry about it."

"But-"before she was finish saying what she wanted to say… In came flying a tall man around his late 30s with brown hair.

"SAKURA CHAN! WHAT HAPPENED ARE YOU OKAY? HOW BADLY DID YOU GET HURT? DON'T WORRY MY LITTLE BLOSSOM UNCLE'S HERE!" -

"Uncle!" She wined…."I'm fine…I just twisted my ankle that's it…" -

"That's it?" he chuckled, "Where did you trip this time?" I then looked at Sakura questionably.

"Uncle…I didn't trip anywhere this time I just bumped into Uchiha-san and landed on my leg weird that's all." _

"Uchiha-san?" He questioned then gave me his attention." Oh! Your Fugaku's son is that right?" he asked me. I nodded. "I've known your father since we were in the university, he's the owner of the hospital that I'm in charge of now and I'm his doctor." He chuckled. "I'm Akio." He held his hand out to shake mines and I did the same back.

"Hn."

"Just like your old man I see. So I see you met Sakura-chan, don't mind her she's just a klutz so this always happen to her."

"UNCLE!" She wined covering her face._

"The last time she twisted her ankle was because she tripped on the stairs…wait let me rephrase that she tripped going up the stairs ha-ha!"

"Hn." I scoffed.

_**A few moments later***_

"Okay! There you go." *Beep Beep* "Oh! Well just in time I'm needed in the hospital now." Akio-san got up patted Sakura on her head, "Be careful next time ok?" he then turned to me, "It was nice meeting you Sasuke-san, tell your father that I said hi."

"You know my name?" I asked. o_O

"Of course I do your father talks about you and Itachi from time to time."

"Hn."

"Well farewell."

I then looked at my phone and saw that it was getting late. I then got up and walked to the door.

"I'm leaving."

"Thanks again Uchiha-san."

"Hn,"

As I walked towards the gate I realized she was walking right behind me. I then turned to her and raised my brow at her questionably.

"I'm just walking you to the gate Uchiha-san that's all." She chuckled

"Hn." _'More like limping' _I walked to my car and opened the door.

"Drive safely, "she then smile and waved to me as I went into my car and drove off.

Haruno, Sakura. Weird girl… -_- She's the first girl at school not to fan girl over me, but not the first to annoy me. -_- Her constant apologizing and babbling….gosh it's irritating! And how she's so careless bugs me even more…-_-…I'm surprise no one has gotten head trauma from her…yet…

**So what did you think? Was it pretty good? Review this and tell me what you thought!**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


End file.
